


You're never too old for a swing

by LiveLongAndLove



Category: The Almighty Johnsons RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Behind the scenes of Deano's Instagram, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Just an idea that popped up in my head, Swings & Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/pseuds/LiveLongAndLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Dean ! Look, there’s a swing ! »<br/>Or what probably happened behind the scenes of Dean O'Gorman's last Instagram picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're never too old for a swing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again !   
> Sooooo I must be the only one here who actually ship Dean with his fiancée, but I can't help it. They just look so cute together, and well... Dean being a sweet heard and posting picture of the woman he loves on Instagram makes me weak. I wish him (and them) all the love in the world. 
> 
> So here it is, it's a little something inspired by yesterday's picture Dean took and posted on Instagram. It's what could have happened behind the camera, it's not much but I had this idea.. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it anyway ! Forgive my English if there are any grammar mistakes, I am very very tired and English is not my first language.

« Sarah ? »  
« Dean ! Look, there’s a swing ! »

They were just walking, hand in hand, in New Orleans. They decided that just before the salt lake comic con, they would spend a few days together at one of their friend’s house, far away from any medias. Not that they were really paying attention to journalists and social medias, but sometimes being together at the other corner of the world just felt really good. They finished Dean’s photoshoot about World War I a few weeks ago, and the actor had time to work on the pictures a bit before leaving. Now he had to get to the salt lake’s comic con in a few days, and he had asked his fiancée if she fancied leaving with him to have some days off before heading there. 

They were walking since an hour when Sarah spotted a swing, suddenly turning into a 10 years old little girl. Dean just smiled, looking at his fiancée who ran to the swing to sit on it. 

« Come ! » She said, her happy smile warming Dean’s heart.  
« There’s only one swing honey, I can’t come. »  
« There was a time when these kind of details didn’t bother you… » she teased, biting her lower lips. 

Dean laughed, putting his camera around his neck to grab his fiancée’s hand, forcing her to stand up. 

« All right, my lady. »

Switching their places, he sat on the swing, waiting for Sarah to come on his tights. He held his camera on one hand to allow her to lay against his torso, pressing her head in the crook of his neck.

« I feel like I’m twenty again » she smiled, kissing her lover’s temple.   
« It was such a long time ago for both of us » he teased, earning a grown from Sarah.   
« What, do you feel old ? »  
« I don’t. But I think the swing would like it better if we were twenty years younger, to be honest »

She laughed again, putting an arm around his neck to stabilise her when he started to swing them a bit. They remained like that for a bit, both silent, Sarah’s eyes now closed. It wasn’t an awkward silence, it was just the both of them enjoying each other’s presence in a city they loved.   
Back in the old days when they started dating, they would have laughed, shared a few stories, filling the silence with the sound of their voices. But now that they were in relationship for a few years, the butterflies and fireworks of the beginning slowly had faded away. They didn’t need to constantly talk, they were just comfortable and familiar with the other’s presence. They had moved on together, they weren’t always sharing kisses and cuddles, or at least not as much as at the beginning, but they had their routine and their life together. Because relationships never are just butterflies and firework, and passion slowly let place to comfort, and a stable life. They loved to be together, Sarah was often by Dean’s side in his work, and knew most of his friends and co workers. 

« I like it here » she whispered, her eyelids still closed.  
« Me too. I like being here in New Orleans. I think it was a great idea to come early and get to spend a few days together. It’s been a while since we last did that. »  
« Oh yeah. Too much time. »

She turned her head lightly, just enough to let him turn his and kiss his lips. His tree days old beard scratched her chin a bit and she smiled in the kiss, opening her eyes. 

« After the comic con and after you’ve finished working on your World War shot, what about taking a bit much more time together ? » She proposed.  
« Like going somewhere ? »   
« Or just staying home. As you wish. As long as we’re together. »  
 Dean smiled, running a hand through her hair, caressing her cheek. 

« Okay. But what about Batman ? »  
« Well if we’re staying home, he will stay with us of course. But if we wanna travel, do you think your mother will mind keeping him for a few days? »  
« Of course not. »

The wind blew in their hair, shaking their curls and making them both shiver. Dean wrapped his arms around her fiancée in a vain attempt to keep her warm, but the air was too cold anyway and they only stayed like that for a few minutes before shivering again. 

« We should go back home, it’s getting cold. Plus, they’re gonna wait for us. » Said Dean, kissing her temple lightly.  
« Right, it’s getting fucking cold. » she got up to let him do the same and had a look at her watch. « And yeah, it’s almost 7PM, we really should go back. »

Before she could do anything else, Dean frowned. 

« Sarah ? »  
« Yeah ? »  
« Would you mind posing for me ? »

She rise her head to look at him, confused. 

« What, here and now ? »  
« Just… on the swing. I know you love swings, and you looked so beautiful when you sat on it earlier. »

She shook her head lightly, and amused smile on her lips. Through the years, she had leaned that questioning the photographer was vain when he had an idea. 

« Okay. »

She sat on the sing, smiling at him when she saw her lover grabbing his camera, the familiar look on his face. The same look he had everytime that he was working on his pictures and paintings, that look that made her fall in love again and again everytime. 

« All right… Can you swing a bit ? »

She did as he asked, and he smiled. 

« Perfect. Don’t look at me, and… »

She didn’t need him to tell her what to do after so many years, but it was kind of comforting to know that he was still so conscientious even with her. She looked at the horizon, emptying her mind, and heard the familiar sound of the camera taking a few pictures. This lasted for a few minutes, and then Dean looked up at her, a big smile on his face.

« I’ve got it ! You look gorgeous, as always. »

He looked like a nine years old on Christmas' eve with his shining eyes and his dimpled smile. Sarah shook her head, amused. 

« Alright lover boy, now let’s go home. »


End file.
